seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Teacher
The New Teacher is the forty-second episode of the first season of Sea Princesses. Synopsis Miss Marla is away and the girls have a substitute teacher, Mr Bernardo. Polvina gets off onto the wrong foot with Mr Bernardo, and he thinks that Polvina is the class troublemaker. Plot Just as they are arriving at school, Polvina, Ester and Tubarina make plans to visit the monster octopus and her baby. Hugo kicks a ball and after bouncing off some rocks near Marcello, lands near Polvina. Polvina tries to kick it back, but it hits someone on the head. The girls go over to apologise and learn that he is their new teacher. The girls go in to ask what happened to Miss Marla, but Polvina slips and pushes him to the ground by accident. The new teacher believes that Polvina had pushed him on purpose and tells her that he will be keeping a special eye on her (but not in a good way). During class, the new teacher introduces himself to the class as Mr Bernardo, saying that he will be their substitute teacher while Miss Marla is away for the week. While the class is doing an introductory exercise, the eraser flies off of Polvina’s pencil and ricochets all across the room. Polvina owns up to disrupting the class and Mr Bernardo asks to talk to her at lunchtime. During their meeting, Mr Bernardo says that in his many years of being a substitute teacher, there is always a troublemaker in every class. Polvina initially believes that he is talking about Marcello, but Mr Bernardo tells her that he is talking about Polvina herself. After Ester and Tubarina hear about what Mr Bernardo said to her (and laugh), Polvina tells them that she intends to prove that she isn’t a troublemaker. She accidentally causes Mr Bernardo to trip over her leg, leading him to become somewhat paranoid. After school ends, Polvina decides to go home and get her old schoolwork so she can show Mr Bernardo that she is a good student. As Mr Bernardo heads off home, he encounters the baby octopus and accuses him of playing a trick on him, calling him a “very naughty octopus”. Soon after, he is confronted by the monster octopus, which scares him and leads him to hide in a wrecked Drylander carriage, only to fall inside. The girls fail to find Mr Bernardo at his home and go out in search of him. They encounter the baby octopus, who tells them that a grumpy man called him naughty, which sounds a lot like Mr Bernardo. The baby octopus takes the girls to where he saw him last, at which point they hear Mr Bernardo’s cries for help. The girls find Mr Bernardo, who has hurt his leg. Reluctantly, Polvina has the monster octopus retrieve him from the wrecked carriage, telling him that she is no monster and to keep her existence a secret. At Miss Marla’s cottage, where Mr Bernardo is staying for the week, Mr Bernardo tells Polvina that he wants to apologise to the baby octopus and his mother for being very mean to him. He also apologises to Polvina, saying that she is no troublemaker and that he is impressed with her schoolwork. Mr Bernardo offers them some fruit, but an accident causes the plate to land on Polvina’s head. Errors *At the start of the episode, Marcello can be seen walking to school with Maurico. When the camera zooms in on the girls at 0:13, Maurico seemingly disappears while Marcello walks past them. Notes *At the start of the episode, the girls are heard mentioning the monster octopus within earshot of Hugo and Marcello. In The Monster, where the monster octopus and its baby were first featured, Marcello feigned a belief in its existence to trick Hugo and the girls, yet in this episode, they are not piqued by the girls' words.